headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: Fury
"Fury" is the tenth episode of season two of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Andrew and written by series developer Jeff Davis. It first aired on Monday, July 30th, 2012. In this episode, creepy stalker Matt is revealed as the master of Jackson Whittemore's kanima form. He has been using the kanima as his weapon of vengeance against members of the 2006 high school swim team, who allowed him to drown at a party. He slaughters several people at the Beacon County Sheriff's Office and takes Scott, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinsky and Melissa McCall hostage. Meanwhile, Gerard Argent manipulates Allison into accepting the role of leader of the Argent family, fueling her remorse over her mother's death. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the eighth episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. He previously directed "Party Guessed". * Lydia Martin does not appear in this episode. * Melissa McCall learns that Scott McCall is a werewolf in this episode. * Isaac, Erica and Boyd do not appear in this episode. * Final appearance of Matt. Dies in this episode. * Mister Lahey appears in flashback only. * This episode reveals that a kanima is also a creature of vengeance. * This is the first time that Jackson is seen active while only in half-kanima form. * Matt is apparently a kanima as well, or at least partially. * The ever-mysterious Doctor Alan Deaton reveals that he has been an advisor to the Hale family and is very familiar with Gerard Argent. This raises even more questions since the Argents only first arrived in Beacon Hills shortly before the onset of the series. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the Furies, who were deities of Greek myth and avatars of vengeance. They are described in this episode as having serpentine hair. The original Greek name for them is Erinyes. * Reference is made to Adrian Harris in this episode, who was the coach of the 2006 Beacon Hills High School swim team, but he does not appear in this episode. * Victoria Argent committed suicide in "Party Guessed". Allison is as yet unaware that Derek infected her in order to save Scott. * The humorous scene with the paralyzed Stiles and Derek lying on top of one another is a nod to the fans who have jokingly paired the together in online fan/slash fiction. * Stiles Stilinsky jokingly refers to himself as an abominable snow. Also known as a yeti, the abominable snowman is an ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, and Tibet. It is believed to be taller than an average human and is similar to Bigfoot. Quotes * Derek Hale: So, this is the one controlling him? This kid? * Matt: Well, Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right! I learned a few things lately. Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into? * Stiles Stilinsky: Abominable snowman. But it's more like a winter time thing. You know seasonal. .... * Derek Hale: Get him off of me! * Matt: Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair! It must kind of suck though, haveing all that power taken away from you just with a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless. * Derek Hale: Still got some teeth. Should turn a little closer. You'll see how helpless I am. * Stiles Stilinsky: Yeah! Bitch! See also External Links * * * * "Fury" at the TV Database * "Fury" at the Teen Wolf Wiki References ---- Category:2012 television episodes